Huída
by caasla
Summary: Kakashi&Iruka. Yaoi. Songfic. Canción: Read my mind -by: The Killers- ¿Dime, acaso, qué has leído en mi mente?


On the corner of main street

_On the corner of main street  
Just tryin' to keep it in line  
You say you wanna move on and  
You say I'm falling behind  
_

Se encuentran en una plaza. La noche se cierne, temerosa, sobre ellos y las nubes cubren el cielo completamente. No hay luna. La oscuridad es tan negra que las sombras se pierden en el azabache paisaje.

Y sin embargo ellos continuan allí, inmóviles, mirándose directamente a los ojos, sin romper, en ningún momento el contacto visual. Unos ojos caoba preguntan en silencio ¿por qué?

La mirada bicolor, tan distinta a la otra y a la vez tan parecida, solamente lo observa. Su expresión es ruda, áspera y fría.

Quiere continuar con su cometido lo antes posible. ¿Por qué se ha detenido?

Intenta soltarse del poderoso agarre que sostiene su muñeca. Realiza algunos movimientos rápidos, sin brusquedad para no lastimar al otro, pero no puede deshacerse de aquella férrea mano que lo agarra.

Dirige nuevamente su arisca mirada, llena de desprecio y de frialdad hacia el otro. Pero lo único que ve son unos ojos ajenos, llameantes.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta el albino en un murmullo apagado, duro.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-es la única y resuelta respuesta del otro.

-Respondes mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

-No te entiendo… Dime qué buscas, Hatake.

-No te interesa. Sólo déjame en paz.

-No te soltaré hasta que me respondas.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Que tengo una importante misión, que voy a rescatar a alguien o que voy a luchar por todos los habitantes de Konoha? Dime que quieres escuchar, Iruka Umino.- En su voz se oyr claramente un dejo de amargura.

-¿Qué qué quiero escuchar? Quiero saber la verdad… Kakashi, no hagas esto más difícil…

-¡Callate! ¡No tienes idea! ¡No entiendes nada…! ¡Sólo vete!

-No me iré… ¿Qué es lo que tanto me ocultas?

-…

El silencio inunda la noche. Sin embargo, la duración de este, es breve. Las furiosas palabras del otro salen como un torrente de su boca…

-¡Respóndeme! ¡Sé claramente que te irás de Konoha para siempre!

_Can you read my mind?  
Can you read my mind?  
_

Los ojos del peliplateado se abren con asombro. La mirada caoba baja, llena de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- su voz se vuelve más fría y dura.

-No importa como lo haya descubierto. Lo sé, y eso es suficiente…

-¿¡Te lo ha dicho acaso la Hokage!? ¿¡O habrá sido alguno de los ANBU quién lo ha notado!?

-¡Por si quieres saberlo, soy el único de todo Konoha que sabe de tu huída!

La muñeca del mayor se suelta al fin del agarre del moreno. Sus manos temblorosas toman un kunai y rápidamente lo llevan al cuello del otro. Los dos terminan enfrentados, uno frente a otro. Sus alientos chocan y sus miradas se cruzan nuevamente.

-¿Así que eres el único?-las palabras pausadas suenan bajas, como en un susurro.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Matarme?

La risa del albino no se hace esperar. Es una risotada estruendosa y palpitante que deja expectante al chunnin.

-¿Matarte? ¿A ti? ¿A la razón por la cuál huyo?-su voz se quiebra y el kunai cae al verde pasto con un golpe seco.

-¿Qué?-pregunta el menor, apesadumbrado, sin entender las palabras del otro.

-Voy en busca de un lugar, Iruka. Un lugar donde no le tengamos miedo a la muerte, un lugar donde podamos estar juntos, en paz.

_I never really gave up on  
Breakin' out of this two-star town  
I got the green light  
I got a little fight  
I'm gonna turn this thing around  
_

-¿De qué hablas, Kakashi? ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Qué es…?-algunas débiles lágrimas amenazan con salir de las castañas orbes y su voz se apaga poco a poco.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que siento por ti?

-¡Pero que tonterías dices! ¡No podremos estar juntos! ¡Ni aquí, ni en ninguna otra vida! Esto es… Debe ser un castigo… Pero jamás… ¡Jamás estaremos unidos!

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Lo encontraré, Iruka, juro que lo encontraré! ¡Habrá algún lugar! ¡No habrá muerte! ¡No tendremos ningún estúpido deber como shinobis! ¡Podremos vivir tranquilos! ¡Juntos! ¿Por qué no quieres, Iruka?

-Sabes perfectamente que lo quiero… Pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado aquí en la villa… ¡No! ¡No deseo que suceda lo mismo! ¡Hemos sufrido mucho, Kakashi! ¡No quiero volver a verte así…! No me importa tener que arrastrar una pena conmigo… Pero bajo ningún punto pienso verte mal otra vez… Las torturas, los castigos,… ¿No ha sido ya suficiente…? ¿Por qué insistís en lo mismo?

-Iruka… No me rendiré. Seguiré luchando para que algún día podamos estar juntos, no me importa cómo… ¿Cómo lo sabremos si ni siquiera lo hemos intentado?

_Can you read my mind?  
__Can you read my mind?_

-Kakashi…

-Estos últimos tiempos fueron difíciles, ¿verdad?-dice el peliplateado secando suavemente las lágrimas del moreno.-Pero no importa. Seguiremos luchando…

Algunos relámpagos comienzan a centellear en el cielo, amenazando con lluvia. Kakashi apoya su frente sobre la del otro.

-Iruka… Quiero que confíes en mí… Lo conseguiremos. Lo sé…

Las frescas y minúsculas gotas de agua empiezan a caer del cielo. Se confunden con las lágrimas de ambos. Salado y dulce.

_The good old days, the honest man;  
The restless heart, the Promised Land  
A subtle kiss that no one sees;  
A broken wrist and a big trapeze_

El menor acerca su rostro lentamente al del otro y le regala suaves caricias con sus labios. Bordea sus ojos, su cicatriz, su frente.

Con delicados movimientos baja la máscara de su amado y roza con las yemas de sus dedos su cara. Observa el rostro, gran misterio para los demás, aquél rostro que le sonríe abiertamente, y suspira.

Nunca entenderá porque se encuentra cubierto…

Sus pensamientos se disipan cuando finalmente juntan sus labios en un apasionado beso. Los labios rozan, acarician suavemente la piel del otro. Las lenguas recorren todo el orificio bucal ajeno, chocan, se unen y separan en una danza que no tiene fin. Su saliva pende en un largo y fin hilo por la comisura de sus bocas y se pierde en la negra oscuridad. Sus manos van y vienen por sus cuerpos, abrazan y se mueven, impacientes, a través de las incómodas ropas. Ambos se deleitan con el sabor del otro, cambiando de posición cada tanto para poder respirar un poco de aire, para poder "alargar" –aunque sea un poco- aquél beso que quería ser eterno…

_Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind  
'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
Before you go, can you read my mind?  
_

La lluvia continúa golpeándolos, pero a ellos poco les interesa. Se detienen y se miran detenidamente. Las miradas se funden en una sola.

-Debo irme lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta el moreno afligido.

-Iruka… Sabes que me perseguirán.

-Kakashi… Yo…-

-Shhh… No intentes detenerme…-dice el otro con determinación.- Déjame ir, te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos…

-Quiero ir contigo… No quiero que sufras tú solo…

-Tonto… No dejaré que me atrapen tan fácilmente… Confía en mí…-de nuevo aparece en el rostro del mayor aquella sonrisa enigmática, fuerte.

-Pero… Aún así…

-Iruka… Debo ir solo… No quiero exponerte a toda esta travesía…

-¿Crees acaso que no podré?-el castaño baja la vista. Sabe que quizás con su nivel, sólo entorpecerá la búsqueda del jounin.

-Nada de eso. Es simplemente que en caso de ser capturado, no quiero que sufras. Prométeme que continuarás trabajando aquí normalmente, que no intentarás algo completamente loco en mi ausencia…

-Esa es mi línea, Kakashi…-expresa el menor, divertido, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, por primera vez en la noche.-Prométeme que no dejarás que te cacen, que te cuidarás… Nunca olvides que te estaré esperando…

Las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas.

-No lo olvidare.-responde sencillamente el otro.

_It's funny how you just break down  
Waitin' on some sign  
I pull up to the front of your driveway  
With magic soakin' my spine  
_

-Continuaré trabajando aquí y llevando una vida normal…

-No le dirás a nadie que me has visto. No por mí… No quiero que te atosiguen con preguntas o que te veas obligado a decir algo que no quieres…-Los recuerdos dolorosos de las torturas y los interrogatorios vuelven a su mente fugazmente.

-¿Cómo sabré cuando ir a buscarte?

-Vendré a buscarte. No te des por rendido, Iruka. Sabrás perfectamente cuando… Atravesarás los límites de Konoha… Y nos encontraremos allí…

-¿Allí?

-Sí… Ya sabes…

El chunnin asiente levemente.

Volverán a verse en el bosque donde se encontraron por primera vez, en las afueras de Konoha. Era increíble como volvían, después de tanto tiempo, al principio.  
-¿Me esperarás?

-Sí, lo haré. Kakashi…

El moreno se acerca al mayor y deposita un casto beso en sus labios.

-…Sólo cuídate.

La lluvia sigue empapándolos. Un rayo atraviesa la oscuridad e ilumina el paraje.

Sólo cuando la negrura envuelve nuevamente la plaza, el de mirada caoba nota que el otro ya no está.

_Can you read my mind?  
Can you read my mind?  
_

-Te esperaré, Kakashi. Te esperaré.

Iruka levanta la vista hacia el cielo. Éste llora por ellos. Por ese destino cruel que los separa.

El castaño se aleja rápidamente de allí. Una gran tristeza inunda su pecho.

Separación.

_The teenage queen, the loaded gun;  
The drop dead dream, the Chosen One  
A southern drawl, a world unseen;  
A city wall and a trampoline  
_

El tiempo pasa.

Trabaja arduamente, pensando que con ese cansancio, quizás, se disiparán las preguntas, que podrá dormir al fin, luego de tantas noches de insomnio.

Sin embargo, las noches se siguen, largas, terribles y letárgicas.

Las dudas lo asaltan, cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

¿Dónde estaría el peliplateado?

Intenta comportarse normalmente, para no llamar la atención, aunque sus ojos lo traicionan. Una profunda tristeza los invade.

Se detiene y observa el cálido ambiente que lo rodea. Sus alumnos corren libremente por el bosque, jugando tranquilos, practicando inútiles jutsus y, tal vez, planeando terribles travesuras.

La tranquilidad es interrumpida por una voz grave y baja.

-Umino Iruka… Nuestro Señor exige su presencia de inmediato en la Torre.

-Estoy en una clase…

Dos segundos.

Un kunai se acerca peligrosamente a su cuello y le produce un ligero corte en la morena piel. Una profunda mirada le es dirigida a través de una extraña máscara blanca.

-He dicho "inmediatamente".

El chunnin asiente levemente, aún con el kunai en el cuello. Sabe que si se rehúsa a ir, las consecuencias podrían ser nefandas.

Una ligera nube de humo blanco los envuelve y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el castaño se encuentra frente a una enorme puerta de madera.

-Umino, diríjase respetuosamente a Nuestro Señor. Recuerde que tiene antecedentes. Por ende, compórtese o su castigo será mucho peor.

Iruka permanece en silencio. Cualquier comentario pronunciado entre esas cuatro paredes podía significar su fin. Y está al tanto de eso.

La puerta se abre. Del otro lado del escritorio, se encuentra él, el Sexto Hokage. Allí, donde se encontraban sentados en otro tiempo Sarutobi y Tsunade, allí se encuentra un tirano…

Observa al moreno con desprecio de pies a cabeza y con un simple movimiento de mano, el guardia-espía se retira.

-Umino, ¡qué alegría volver a vernos!-El sarcasmo en su voz es marcado. Una asquerosa sonrisa aparece en su rostro ante la desafiante mirada que le dirige el chunnin.

-Aún debemos trabajar en esa actitud. ¿Verdad?

Iruka baja la mirada, pero no dice nada.

Siempre sus ojos lo delatan.

-Me he enterado por medios no oficiales que Hatake Kakashi ha muerto.-dice el Sexto con arrogancia en su voz.

Las orbes del castaño se llenan de lágrimas e intenta ocultar la emoción en su voz.

-¿Es eso cierto?-pregunta simplemente con un hilo de voz, cabeza gacha.

-Sí, su cuerpo está sepulto en territorio enemigo.-En su tono se percibe un dejo de satisfacción. Sin embargo, el Sexto no se detiene, y continúa con su discurso.-Te llamé para informarte que mañana por la mañana recibirás una notificación y serás justiciado en uno de los tribunales supremos.

Umino Iruka, quiero que sepa que estoy al tanto de las soeces acciones efectuadas por ambos. Sé que los dos traicionaron al País del Fuego y a sus habitantes.

¿Cómo es que dos ninjas como ustedes creyeron que podían franquear las reglas?

Sé que a pesar del Código Shinobi, a pesar de mis advertencias, amabas a ese desgraciado. Y no quedarás impune. Konoha no acepta la homosexualidad…

Aún conociendo el Código, se atrevieron a continuar. Y eso es inaceptable.

Además, si bien aún no tengo pruebas fehacientes, sé que ayudaste a escapar de la Villa al maldito Hatake. Continuaré investigando hasta el final, no me rendiré. Juro que algún día tendrás tu merecido al igual que el otro reo.

Alégrate, Umino. Me enteré que Hatake ha sufrido mucho antes de morir…

Sonrie maquiavélicamente y levanta su mano. Al instante otro guardia aparece a su lado.

-Ya se puede retirar.

El guardia lo toma fuertemente con sus manos y lo lleva a través de los oscuros pasillos de la Torre. Una vez en la entrada lo suelta y lo deja ir.

Iruka se aleja unos pasos de allí caminando y súbitamente empieza a correr. Las lágrimas bajan, cobardes, por sus mejillas y no puede contener el mar de emociones que lo surcan.

La imagen de Kakashi aparece en todo momento en su mente. No podrá verlo nunca más. Se acabó.

Todo se acabó.

Sus pasos lo llevan a un profundo y denso bosque en las afueras de Konoha. Desea gritar, desea gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

Lo sabía. Jamás habrían podido, ni siquiera en el mejor de los sueños, estar juntos. Se maldice porque a pesar de haberlo sabido, accedió a la imposible idea de una huída. Había llevado a la persona que más amaba a una muerte segura y no había hecho nada para detenerlo.

Regresa a su hogar sólo cuando el sol comienza a declinar. El retorno es duro. Camina inerte por las vacías calles, sin energía, con los ojos apagados y la boca seca de tanto gritar. Heridas que no cierran forman máculas bermejas en sus rasgadas ropas.

Tomó una decisión esa tarde, perdido entre los árboles.

Ya no lo soporta. Esta vida ya no tiene sentido.

Entra a su hogar y purifica su cuerpo. Toma un largo y perfumado baño caliente. Viste holgadas ropas, una simple yukata de algodón que se ajusta cómodamente a su delgado cuerpo. Suelta sus cabellos y los deja libres, peinados apenas por la leve brisa nocturna.

Coloca sus objetos personales en orden, como todas las noches. Su uniforme de chunnin, colgado en el respaldo de una silla correctamente; el hitai-ate encima del escritorio, al lado de los exámenes de sus revoltosos alumnos. Todo como si realmente volviera allí, a vivir nuevamente, a trabajar para la Villa como siempre.

Pero la diferencia es que esa sería la última noche…

Se observa en el espejo. La imagen le devuelve una perdida y opaca mirada. La usual sonrisa que se veía en el profesor había desaparecido. Del otro lado sólo hay un hombre triste, solitario y sin ganas de vivir.

Antes de irse echa un último vistazo. Esa sería la última vez que la habitaría, la última vez que la vería. Cierra la puerta con llave y se dirige parsimoniosamente a las afueras de Konoha.

Las estrellas brillan fugazmente y centellean disipadas por todo el firmamento. Iruka sólo camina, tranquilo. Junta algunas flores del camino y forma un pequeño, pero bonito ramo al que ata con una cinta roja.

Atraviesa bosques, caminos diversos y llega finalmente al santuario, una enorme catarata, una garganta que traga furiosamente los torrentes fluviales.

Se acerca lentamente allí y se detiene en la punta de un risco. El moreno no alcanza a ver el fondo de aquella profunda cascada. Es solo un túnel que se lleva miles y miles de litros de agua.

Purifica.

Arroja el humilde ramo que había preparado y observa como se pierde metros y metros más abajo.

-Por ti, Kakashi…-murmura por lo bajo el de mirada caoba.

Le parece oír un ligero susurro, un leve "Gracias".

Llega finalmente al límite.

Un paso más y allí terminará todo.

Un paso más y podrá expiar sus pecados.

Un paso más y podrá olvidar el amor, el sufrimiento, la despedida, la culpa.

Sólo un paso más.

Se tira por la garganta del río, cierra los ojos y olvida.

Sus pensamientos solo se centran en alguien.

Hatake Kakashi.

_Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind  
'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
Before you jump  
Tell me what you find when you read my mind  
_

Cae.

Aún no ha llegado al fondo cuando siente que unos fuertes brazos lo sujetan. Se abalanzan sobre un peñasco, una saliente que hay allí, y tocan, finalmente, tierra firme.

Alguien lo ha detenido.

Y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Delante suyo, sosteniéndolo y sonriéndole abiertamente se encontraba el peliplateado.

-¿Crees que está bien cometer esta locura? ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente? Dime acaso, ¿qué has leído en mi mente…?

_Slippin' in my faith until I fall  
You never returned that call  
Woman, open the door, don't let it sting  
I wanna breathe that fire again  
_

El moreno abre los ojos con sorpresa.

Aún no puede creerlo.

Es él. Es Kakashi…

-¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad?-pregunta el otro, recobrando el aliento.

Iruka se acerca a él con nerviosismo y lo abraza, emocionado. El otro corresponde a su abrazo de inmediato. Baja su máscara y le entrega al moreno el beso más tierno y dulce de toda su vida.

Sus latidos se funden en uno sólo y las lágrimas caen por las morenas mejillas. Emociones, muy diversas entre sí, se entrelazan en un torbellino.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Qué estoy aquí, a tu lado, abrazándote y preguntándote que diablos pensabas hacer? Simple, no estoy muerto, Iruka.

-Pero… El Sexto dijo…

-Una trampa. Un comentario falaz que en el momento justo nos ayudará a ganar tiempo…

El agua continúa desplomándose en ese bendito santuario. El silencio es interrumpido constantemente por las innumerables gotas que caen al vacío, produciendo un leve cantar. El albino respira lentamente y murmura unas palabras, tan suavemente, que se funden con los naturales sonidos de fondo...

-Lo he encontrado…

-¿Qué…?

-El lugar. Aquél que no conociese la muerte ni las enfermedades. Donde no hay deberes que obedecer, ni sombras donde ocultarse. Un lugar donde podremos vivir juntos, en paz.

El castaño lo escucha, absorto. Parece que no ha oído las palabras del peliplateado.

Pero un rápido movimiento de su parte indica lo contrario. Lo ase suave y firmemente y le planta un cálido y apasionado beso.

Sus lenguas se entrelazan húmedas y veloces y sus labios sellan un profundo y secreto pacto.

-¿En serio?- logra decir el Umino con un hilo de voz.

-¿Crees que bromearía…?

-Llévanos allí… Por favor…

El otro solo asiente.

-Vamonos ya…

_She said I don't mind, if you don't mind  
'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
_

Saltan a través de la densa niebla que se forma y recorren un largo y confuso camino hasta llegar a las riberas de un gran río.

-Iruka… Hay una condición…

-¿Qué sucede, Kakashi?

-No puedes verlo…

Diciendo esto, el albino se acerca lentamente al moreno y le coloca un blanco y sedoso pañuelo en los ojos.

-Sólo sígueme…-agrega el mayor en un suave tono, tomándolo de la mano.

Se adentran en la negrura e Iruka siente como sus pies entran en la fría agua.

-Te amo…-susurra lentamente el portador del Sharingan.- Quiero que sepas que ese sentimiento jamás cambiará.

-Lo sé, Kakashi, lo sé… También te amo.

El peliplateado toma firmemente el cuello del Umino con sus manos.

-Lo siento, Iruka…

-¿Qué…?

El castaño siente como es empujado hacia las profundidades de aquél río. Sumido en una completa oscuridad, el agua envuelve todo su cuerpo. Su respiración es dificultosa. Aquellas manos que amaba y que aún ama lo están matando, ahogándolo en ese río, perdido, frío y oscuro.

El agua entra a sus pulmones a borbotones y su último pensamiento se disipa en un suspiro… Unos ojos dispares observan, brillosos, el cuerpo inerte perderse en las tenebrosas profundidades.

-Nos veremos del otro lado, Iruka…

_Put your back on me  
Put your back on me  
Put your back on me  
_

Iruka despierta, sorprendido.

Observa a su alrededor. Se encuentra en una húmeda caverna. Algunas gotas bajan de las estalactitas, produciendo un sonoro repiqueteo. Un aura azul ilumina todo el lugar y atraviesa las cristalinas aguas que forman un inmenso lago.

Los recuerdos vuelven a su mente y descubre, pronto, que sus ojos están empapados de lágrimas. Algunas imágenes aparecen en su memoria…

Había muerto a manos de la persona que amaba.

Kakashi lo había matado.

-¿Es esto el infierno? ¿O el paraíso? ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta a sí mismo, el confundido moreno.

Una voz sale detrás de una columna, respondiéndole. La imagen aparece.

El peliplateado, dueño de sus pensamientos, sale de su escondite. Una extraña sonrisa se forma en su rostro descubierto al ver la cara del otro.

-No estás muerto, Iruka. Ni yo lo estoy… He aquí el lugar… Bienvenido.

Una puerta aparece, misteriosa, delante de ellos.

Kakashi toma al otro suavemente de la mano y abre el portón con un rápido movimiento. Una extraña luz sale de la abertura y encandila sus ojos.

-Hemos llegado. Ya nada se interpondrá entre nosotros.

El de mirada caoba lo observa incrédulo durante algunos segundos y se abalanza contra él, fundiéndose en un eterno abrazo.

Cruzan la puerta juntos.

Llegaron.

_The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun  
Can you read my mind_

Se abrazan profundamente y caen a causa de sus bruscos movimientos. El mullido pasto, que se extiende debajo de ellos, amortigua la caída.

Se sonríen. Se aman y necesitan sentirse.

Pasión.

Suaves forcejeos. Besos. Respiraciones entrecortadas. Roces. Leves gemidos que interrumpen el silencio.

Amor.

Sus cuerpos perlados de sudor brillan a la luz de la luna. Las estrellas centellean y se esparcen en el oscuro tapiz.

No necesitan palabras para expresar lo que sienten. Aquellos ojos sinceros demuestran todo con sólo una mirada.

Felicidad.

En aquél lugar podrían amarse libremente.

No habría muerte, ni soledad. No habría sombras, ni dolor.

Juntos.


End file.
